<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm in Control When You Give Me Your Body by littlefirefly31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524564">I'm in Control When You Give Me Your Body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31'>littlefirefly31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [202]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Soulless Sam Winchester, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: soulless!Sam using Dean putting him in his place like the sub he is, using toys like butt plugs, nipple clamps, etc. Then he brings in a dog and lets him go to down on an already fucked out Dean. He tries to resist it initially, but Sam makes him take it and he enjoys it. Basically a lot of dubcon with Dean eventually giving in and begging for more from Sam and the dog.  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Male Dog Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [202]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm in Control When You Give Me Your Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically just shameless porn. EXTREMELY dubious consent, though it does turn consensual (could be argued it's manipulated consent). </p><p>Thank you to the Weeknd for the title, from "Where You Belong"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompt: soulless!Sam using Dean, putting his older brother in his place like the sub he is</span>
  <span>, using toys like butt plugs, nipple clamps, etc</span>
  <span>. Then he brings in a dog and lets him go to down on an already fucked out Dean. He tries to resist it initially, but Sam makes him take it and he enjoys it. Basically a lot of </span>
  <span>dubcon</span>
  <span> with Dean eventually giving in and begging for more from Sam and the dog. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span> tugged</span>
  <span> on the bonds his arms were held in but he knew it was no use</span>
  <span>, he’d</span>
  <span> taught Sam to tie knots himself</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Sam had</span>
  
  <span>no concern for the pain </span>
  <span>Dean’</span>
  <span>s wrists might be experiencing, just wanted to keep him in place. Dean never liked having his wrists tied together. It was an impossibly vulnerable position</span>
  <span> and to make it worse, Sam added the humiliation looping them around a motel headboard. He'd tried to kick Sam off when his brother had spontaneously jumped on him to tie him up, but Sam wasn't a scrawny 12 year old anymore and Dean couldn't so much as squirm until the ropes were fastened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs were bound too, which Sam tested repeatedly by holding an open lighter next to his foot and watching Dean reflexively trying to yank himself out of reach. “All trussed up and naked for me,” Sam taunted, dragging a nail down Dean’s foot and watching him jerk. “Like a Christmas present. You sure know how to drive a guy wild, Dean.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Sam,” Dean groaned. “Let me out of here.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, where would the fun in that be?” Sam replied. “You were always telling me to blow off some steam. This way we both get some enjoyment out of it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not enjoying this, bitch,” Dean snapped. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smirked. “Oh, I think you have our roles reversed. </span>
  <span>It’s okay, y</span>
  <span>ou’ll get used to being dominated, Dean. Those delicate features, soft lips,” Sam pressed down on Dean’s lips and the older Winchester tried to bite his finger. “Naughty, naughty. If you keep that up, I might have to gag you, too. Of course, I might gag you anyways.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s hand ran down to Dean’s cock and gave it a firm stroke. Dean let out an involuntary moan and his brother smirked. “That’s right, bitch, moan for me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean clamped his lips shut but his bucking hips betrayed how much he liked the attention Sam was giving him. “I’ll use you until you’ve screamed yourself hoarse, and then I’m gonna tease you until you beg me to keep going.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tried to spit at him but his mouth was dry. “You wish. I don’t beg.” </span>
  
</p><p><span>Sam slapped his dick sharply and Dean yelped. “I told you what would happen if you were naughty,” Sam reminded, and reached for his bag. He came out holding a red ball with straps and Dean shut his mouth tightly. No way he was letting this soulless psychopath</span> <span>parading as his brother gag him. “Your resistance will make it that much sweeter when you finally give in, Dean. Open up.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Dean refused and Sam hit his balls, harder this time. Dean groaned in pain but kept his lips together. Sam's fingers traipsed up his chest</span>
  <span> and squeezed Dean’s nipples hard. It took everything Dean had not to </span>
  <span>let the moans escape from his mouth, dick rapidly hardening between his legs. “You can’t outlast me,” Sam promised. He pressed on </span>
  <span>Dean’s side experimentally and he gasped. Sam moved faster than </span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span> thought possible, wedging the gag inside Dean’s mouth</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>fastening it tight. Damn his ticklishness, he thought he’d outgrown it by now</span>
  <span>. “I’ll that advantage of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, later,” Sam promised.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s hands went back to stroking </span>
  <span>Dean’s nipples. “Perfect little tits, just begging for attention. I should have done this years ago, taken you and </span>
  <span>made you realize what your place really was in our relationship.” Dean glared at him</span>
  <span> but it only served to amuse Sam. “I thought about i</span>
  <span>t for years,</span>
  <span>” Sam continued. “Sometimes when you were asleep I would consider </span>
  <span>tying you up and spanking your ass raw</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>I wanted to put you on your knees and fuck your mouth until you were crying out for mercy</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth and his back arched. The whimpers he made while Sam nibbled and sucked on him </span>
  <span>were muffled by the gag, but Dean’s hips twisted under Sam in an effort to get any kind of pressure on his dick. </span>
  <span>Sam slid down Dean’s body until he was at eye level with his cock. “So pretty,” Sam gushed. “</span>
  <span>Nice and stiff for me, just from getting your slutty tits licked.</span>
  <span> Maybe we should start asking </span>
  <span>motels if they’ll take </span>
  <em>
    <span>alternative </span>
  </em>
  <span>forms of payment. How many nights do you think they would give us </span>
  <span>in exchange for a few hours alone with your tits</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s face was bright red and he refused to meet Sam’s eyes. </span>
  <span>It was probably the most turned on Dean had been in a while, his fully clothed brother hovering over him and discussing whoring him out.</span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Although, I’m n</span>
  <span>ot sure I could share those sweet little sounds with anyone else,” Sam contemplated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Et e o,” Dean demanded through the gag. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let you go? No way. Not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Sam reached for his bag again and dumped several other devices out on the bed. Dean didn’t even recognize half the things that he saw, and he considered himself pretty knowledgeable in the sex department. </span>
  <span>Sam held up two silver </span>
  <span>hooks with a chain between them. “Know what these are?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean struggled; there was only one place Sam could put those. He knew that he wasn’t going to go anywhere, but still tried to buck Sam off him. His brother was stronger and slid the clamps over Dean</span>
  <span>’s nipples without any trouble. “</span>
  <span>Wow, even prettier than I thought you would be.” He tugged on the chain and Dean </span>
  <span>moaned loudly around the gag. “What a little nipple whore you are.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s dick was leaking and Sam licked the tip teasingly. </span>
  <span>Dean shuddered and tried to push his cock further into Sam’s mouth, but one of his huge hands kept Dean’s hips in place. “</span>
  <span>Not yet, naughty sub.” He reached again for his toy collection and waved a butt plug in front of Dean’s face. “I don’t think I have to tell you where this is going to go.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled with all his might to squeeze his legs together, but the ropes were tied too well. </span>
  <span>Sam made a show out of </span>
  <span>squirting lube onto his fingers and worked Dean open slowly, scissoring until Dean was pushing down on the fingers and panting into the gag. Eventually Sam worked the plug into his hole</span>
  <span> and twisted it around for good measure. Dean felt the pressure against his prostate and sparks flashed on his vision. His cock was leaking like a faucet and he just needed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit more pressure and he could find sweet release. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were a submissive little bitch,” Sam crooned. “Look at you, </span>
  <span>hard and dripping because your little brother is teasing you. Bet you want to come, huh? Want me to suck your dick</span>
  <span>?” Dean nodded frantically and Sam smiled. “Since you asked so nicely. Just need to add one thing first.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span> was almost delirious with the sensation of the butt plug splitting him open and the clamps tight around his nipples. </span>
  <span>He would do anything Sam asked right now, if it meant that he could come. He didn’t notice the toy Sam had reached for until he felt the sharp snap of metal around the</span>
  <span> base of his cock. </span>
  <span>“There, now you’re all set.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tried to lift his head to see what had happened, but couldn’t get a good angle. “It’s a cock ring,” Sam explained. “</span>
  <span>If you hadn’t been so uncooperative earlier, I might have let you come right away. But you had to squirm all over the place, and were so unhelpful when I was tying you up. </span>
  <span>Now you have to wait until </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>decide you’re ready.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was on the verge of tears and tried to form any kind of audible plea. Sam </span>
  <span>ignored him, or couldn’t understand him, and leaned down to suck Dean’s cock into his mouth. It was heavenly, Sam bobb</span>
  <span>ing up and down and sucking his cock like a goddamn pro. Dean was so overwhelmed with the pleasure and pain of not being able to come that he didn’t notice Sam reach for a tiny black switch. He certainly felt it when the butt plug inside him started to vibrate, and screamed with all his might. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned smugly around Dean’s cock, continuing his licking and sucking. He added in soft, almost ticklish strokes of Dean’s balls and he banged his head against the pillow. If only it was something harder and he could knock himself out to get away from this agony. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even over Dean’s incoherent pleas, Sam heard a scratching at the door. Whoever was out there had better be reporting the fucking </span>
  <span>apocalypse for interrupting his time with Dean. </span>
  <span>He debated not even answering it, but the scratching persisted and Sam got up to answer the door. </span>
  
</p><p><span>Dean tried to yell around his gag, beg whoever was at the door to </span><span>release him or at least get the cock ring off and let him come. </span><span>The vibrations in his ass sent shivers up his spine and his only conscious thought was how badly he needed an orgasm. </span><span>He felt a wave of shame under the pleasure; he was acting just like Sam told him, a needy bitch who wante</span><span>d to beg for release. He didn’t know these submissive feelings existed inside him</span> <span>but they were too good to want them to end. </span></p><p>
  <span>Who was Sam talking to and why was it taking so long? He needed his brother to come back and take care of his hard on. Dean would probably pledge his loyalty to Lucifer if it meant that he could get off at this moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Sam did come back, but </span>
  <span>he wasn’t alone. There was a mutt next to him, tongue hanging out and a tail wagging </span>
  <span>behind him. “This poor boy was just outside, looking for company.” Sam traced a vein on Dean’s cock. “</span>
  <span>I figured since I have a nice treat right here, it would be greedy not to share.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head desperately, trying to convey to Sam how much he didn’t want that dog near him, how wrong it would be. </span>
  <span>Tears of need and fear started to form in </span>
  <span>his eyes but </span>
  <span>Sam </span>
  <span>just </span>
  <span>smirked</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> “Don’t you think it would be rude to deny him? Look at those eyes. I think I'm going to name him Spot.</span>
  <span> And maybe if you’re a really good bitch, I’ll let you come.” He reached over and undid Dean’s gag</span>
  <span>. “Beg </span>
  <span>me to let Spot lick you, Dean. Beg </span>
  <span>to be a good little bitch.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s humiliati</span>
  <span>on </span>
  <span>couldn’t possibly grow anymore, so he did what Sam asked. “Please let Spot l-l-lick me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to do better than that for a reward, Dean.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed and tilted his head back</span>
  <span>. If he did this, he could finally come. He just had to endure a little bit more and Sam would let him have the orgasm he needed so badly. “P-please let Spot lick me. P-please let m-me be his good bitch</span>
  <span>. I need that… I need his doggy tongue.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re desperate,” Sam mocked. “Begging for a mutt to lick you? That’s a new low, even for you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam pushed “Spot” towards Dean and the dog didn’t require any prompting before lapping at </span>
  <span>the </span>
  <span>precome</span>
  <span> on Dean’s dick. He squealed, hoping there wasn’t anyone in the neighboring rooms, </span>
  <span>and thrashed like he was being electrocuted. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so wrong, and Dean didn’t want it ever to stop. He wanted his dick to bounce off the rough dog tongue </span>
  <span>for </span>
  <span>days. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Spot continued to explore, cleaning the </span>
  <span>precome</span>
  <span> off Dean’s thighs and eventually licking the full sac between </span>
  <span>Dean’s legs. “Please, please, Sam, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam appeared at his he</span>
  <span>ad. “What do you need, Dean?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to come, please, need to come!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>being a very good bitch,” Sam replied. “We’re getting so close to letting you come, Dean. So close, I promise.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean barely noticed Sam removing the plug from his ass, too lost in the sensation of Spot’s tongue laving his balls. Every so often the mutt would try and get at the tip of </span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>’s cock and each time Dean jolted, babbling </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam </span>
  </em>
  <span>repeatedly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam pushed the dog away and </span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span> keened. He was so close, needed it so badly. He recognized that the restraints were missing and examined his wrists and ankles, chafed from rope. “You can run if you want,” Sam purred. “I’ll catch you, but I’d love you to try. Or you can be the good little bitch I know you are and get on your hands and knees.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span> heard Sam’s order through the fog of arousal and shifted on the bed to all fours. Even if he wanted to run, his legs wouldn’t let him. </span>
  <span>“I knew you were a good boy,” Sam praised, stroking Dean’s hair. “</span>
  <span>Nice little bitch</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean </span>
  <span>arched into the touch, enjoying the praise. Sam was right, he was a bitch, he needed to </span>
  <span>be dominated. “</span>
  <span>Yes, please, whatever you want.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Spot whined in the corner, desperately trying to get </span>
  <span>back </span>
  <span>to the cock and balls he was in the </span>
  <span>midst of licking. “</span>
  <span>Look at </span>
  <span>Spot, so desperate to get to his bitch.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span> shifted onto his knees and shuffled behind Dean. I’m going to fuck your loose hole while Spot licks your cock, and then once I’m done with you i’m going to have Spot lick the cum from your ass.” </span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span> pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. “And then I’ll let you come. How does that sound?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god yes,”</span>
  <span> Dean said. “Please, Sam, I need that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gestured </span>
  <span>Spot over the directed him to the almost purple cock between Dean’s legs. He </span>
  <span>lined up his cock with Dean’s hole and </span>
  <span>slid inside easily, already stretched from the plug. </span>
  <span>His hips snapped repeatedly </span>
  <span>into </span>
  <span>Dean’s ass, while Spot wormed his </span>
  <span>head underneath </span>
  <span>Dean and started to </span>
  <span>lick at the swinging genitals. </span>
  <span>Dean couldn’t decide what he preferred</span>
  <span> or felt more wrong, </span>
  <span>his brother’s cock in his ass </span>
  <span>or a random mutt’s tongue tirelessly lapping at </span>
  <span>his cock and </span>
  <span>his balls. Dean didn’t even </span>
  <span>know </span>
  <span>his balls were so sensitive, but he could have them played with all day and still not b</span>
  <span>e satisfied. “More, please, more,” Dean groaned. “Please!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam snapped his hips into </span>
  <span>Dean’s hole. He </span>
  <span>dug his nails into Dean’s soft hips. “Yeah, bitch, I want to </span>
  <span>see </span>
  <em>
    <span>bruises </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your hips tomorrow, I want to hear you scream my name!”</span>
  
</p><p><span>“S</span><span>am!” Dean cried. “Please let me come, please, please!” Spot licked at his cock </span><span>sloppily </span><span>and Dean wanted to scream.</span> <span>“I need it so bad, it hurts!” </span></p><p>
  <span>Sam felt his balls tighten and then with a shout he filled Dean’s ass with his come. </span>
  <span>“C’mere, Spot, got another treat for you</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dog looked reluctant to leave his current position</span>
  <span>, but the scent of come </span>
  <span>lured him </span>
  <span>around </span>
  <span>to Dean’s leaking hole. </span>
  <span>It was messy, but</span>
  <span> Spot’s tongue pushed inside Dean’s ass and tentatively licked. Dean</span>
  <span> spasmed and barely kept upright while the dog's snout rooted</span>
  <span> inside </span>
  <span>for every last dro</span>
  <span>p</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Tears rolled out of </span>
  <span>Dean’s eyes and he thought if he </span>
  <span>didn’t get to come in the next 30 seconds he was going to die. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stroked Dean’s back soothingly while the dog ate Dean out with a ferocity that </span>
  <span>no human</span>
  <span> could ever mi</span>
  <span>mic</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>“Tell me that you’re </span>
  <span>going to be a good little bitch for me and I’ll take the cock ring off.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, I’m your good bitch, I’m yours, whatever you want!” Dean cried. “Just please, please, please, take it off.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam quickly snapped off the ring and Dean screamed and immediately spurted come all over the filthy motel floor. He fell into his elbows and stuffed his fist in his mouth to muffle his whines, Spot’s tongue still fucking in and out of </span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>’s hole and occasionally teasing the perineum. Dean wanted to crawl away from the tongue, too sensitive after what had to be the most explosive orgasm of his life. Sam watched for a bit but eventually eased the dog away and let him rut against a pillow that had fallen onto the floor. Someday he was really looking forward to watch Dean hanging off a dog’s knot. He could test how many orgasms he could wring from Dean before he was begging for Sam to stop.</span>
  
</p><p><span>Dean’s entire body</span><span> went lax as soon as </span><span>Sam hauled him up to his be</span><span>d and tugged off the nipple clamps. </span> <span>“You did so well today, Dean,” Sam praised</span><span>. “Such a good bitch for me. I’m gonna trai</span><span>n</span><span> you real well, Dean. Maybe get you a nice collar</span><span>, a bigger plug so we can keep you open all day. Would you like that?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, too exhausted to even process the words Sam was saying. </span>
  <span>He’d agree to anything right now if Sam would just let him sleep. </span>
  <span>“I told you I knew what you needed,” Sam said smugly. “You’re just a slut that begs to be dominated.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was losing consciousness fast, especially with Sam’s hand combing through his hair. If </span>
  <span>this was what sex with Sam could be like, Dean was in no rush to find his soul. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am catching up on prompts, I promise! Sorry to make all of you lovely readers wait so long. <br/>Also, if you just clicked on this story to tell me that I'm sick or wrong, I don't care. Still counts as a view on my fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>